


Toriel’s Desperation

by JMHGuy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive son, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Human on Monster sex (Undertale), Instinctual Pet naming, Interspecies Sex, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Underage Sex, Underage age 5 to 9, incest in a way, starts with sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMHGuy/pseuds/JMHGuy
Summary: Calvin somehow convinced Toriel of all Monsters to be his Sex toy. How exactly did that happened? IDK read for yourself.





	Toriel’s Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this web site, so i hope you enjoy this.

In a dark room, on a bed there are two figures. One is large and hairy and the other was small and pink. Upon further inspection the Former is a female anthro goat with white fur,small horns, large hips and bosoms probably looks around 40 or so in human years,while the Latter is a blond haired human boy around 6 to 8 years of age. Even with that description, what they are doing is even more intriguing: The Boy and the Goat Woman are having Sexual Intercorse.

The Goat Woman is laying in her back while the Boy is fucking her in the butterfly position(a modified missionary position).The Boy thrust into his partner’s vaginal orifice with his unusual 7” long dick in such a rhythm that it cause the Goat Woman to experience what she thought was gone. While that is happening, The Goat Woman’s bosoms bounced up and down, with a bit of jiggling 

By this time it would have been an hour or so since they started,with the boy going in and out giving the both of them something they would never forget for some time. But even with his stamina he looks as tho he is about to give out with the rush of his love spunk.Knowing this he slowed down and turned to his partner, looking at her face so he can have a few words of warning.

“M-m-m” He weakly said “Mama?”

“Yes my child...” His partner ask “Is something the matter?”

“I just wanted to ask,” He started “Mama, Can i...”

“Nu uh uh” she interrupts “Remember proper Vocabulary”

“Fine.” he sighs in annoyance. “Mama, May i, um...”

“May you what?” The Mama asked in concern 

The boy takes in a deep breath. “Mama, May i Please Cum inside of you?”

“What?” The Mama was taken aback to what he asked of her.

But it shift to a motherly smile. 

“Oh Sweetie, is that what this is about?” She asked in a motherly concern followed by a giggle.

The boy is a bit confused and annoyed. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked firmly

“My Child, We've talked about this,” She started to explain. “I’m your Whore,Your Slut, Your Toy that you can have your Boy time with. There's no need to ask for such trivial things as “Filling me with your spunk””

“And you’re also my Mama.” The boy re-bundled. “The woman who saved me from that “Psycho Flower Thing”, Whom brought me and my friend in, Whom even goes as far as protecting me from some bloodthirsty king and who knows what else by Prostituting herself.”

“Oh i-i uh…” The Mama hesitated with a blush on her face

“What is it?” The boy stating his own concern

“It’s a, just that i,” she stumbles some more, looking away

The Boy notice a look of guilt in the way his Mama was displaying, probably thinking that all he wanted was someone to bang every minute of every day and not a scared child who is also in need of a mother figure(To be fair, the way he acted to situations he seems capable of anything).

“Mama, look at me,” he firmly stated. “What is the matter?”

The Mama looks at the boy with some hesitation 

“Well,” she started as soon as she made eye contact. “I just figured that...I didn’t know you saw me like that.”

“Eh, don’t sweat it” the boy brushed the issue aside. “I would make the same mistake with someone who is like me in a sense.”

“Oh,my child i…” The Mama said before 

“Besides,” He cuts her off. “I always try to be a Gentleman when it comes to these thing,even if your not my Mama or Whore, Or both IDK.”

“Oh my!” The Mama perked up along with a giggle. “I didn’t realized that i was being plowed by a Gentleman”

“By my track record, I try to be.” he reiterated from his last comment. “Anyway as i was saying…”

The Mama looked at the eyes of the boy knowing what he’ll ask but let's him do so anyways.

“Yes my child?” The Mama ask, playing coy.

“Mama, May i Cum inside you?” 

“Yes, you May,” she answered. “But under One condition”

Taken aback he asked “Duo-K,what is it?”

The Mama simply answered Seductively “Don’t be Gentle.”

The Boy Smirked as he heard this “If you insist Mama.” 

The Boy picked up speed as the conversation made his dick less likely to reach his climax 

The Mama gasped in a rhythmic way as she is getting pounded. 

“I'm gonna...I'm Gonna” The Boy struggled to state

“Please do it!” The Mama said with Glee “Fill me with your Juice!!!”

The Boy rushed his body with one final thrust.

A rush of his spunk filled his Mama to the brim that a bit spilled out.

After that just happened, he collapsed onto his Mama catching his breath.

“Well that was something” The Boy said while catching his breath.

“That was quite wonderful my child” The Mama has spoken up “You did a Great job by doing it for so long” 

“Yeah, I heard that splurging too soon is considered a Dick Move.” The Boy stated which made his Mama giggle.

“Oh haha laugh it up.” He said in annoyance knowing he made a dumb pun.

“My apologies,” The Mama said while in her giggle fit “I just appreciate a bad pun when i hear it.”

"Well..." The Boy started his thought "My humor is more of when things go, lets just say a certain bread type."

The Mama was confused at first but she giggles when she gets what he was talking about

But a sudden knock from the wall got both of their attention

“Can you two keep it down?” A voice of a young mature male rang out “Im trying to get some sleep here.”

“Oh uh” The Boy began “Sorry about that buddy”

“It’s annoying enough that you guys are fucking like Rabbits in there.” the voice stated in an annoyed huff.

"Maybe we should retire for the night." The Mama whispered.

"Yeah hobbies can get cranky when he is sleep deprived." The Boy stated in agreement. Just one more thin tho.

“Mmm… and what is that?” His Mama Queried

The Boy trying to find the proper words to say

He then went up to His Mama’s ear and whispers “May i have some of your milk?”

Knowing what her child is insinuating she whispered back “Yes you may.”

With a smile The boy then proceeds to latch on to one of the nipples and start suckling.

The mama then strokes her child’s hair with affection.

MEANWHILE

In what looks like a kids bedroom, an orange furry feline, a Tiger no doubt, with sags under his eyes.

“You know...” The Tiger said aloud “The only reason i put up with this is for the tasty pies she makes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, how did This all Happened? Looks like you have to wait for the next chapter to find out i guess.


End file.
